Hiroko's Day Out
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: A young girl known as Hiroko Haruna goes with her friend Kanna to the shopping square, only to meet someone who seems strangely familiar... ONESHOT Hiroko's POV Japanese names.


**This oneshot just sort of popped into my head this morning and I decided to write it. I used the Japanese names because there are so few characters in this fic. Laura-Hiroko; nickname Roko-chan. Hamtaro-Hamutaro and Kanna is the same in both languages. Onto the fic and enjoy!**

**Hiroko's Day Out by cappyandpashy4ever**

My name is Hiroko Haruna.

I am a normal ten-year-old girl.

I go to school and get good grades,

I have a best friend named Kanna,

And I love my life.

I awoke late Saturday morning, only to discover that I was late to meet Kanna!

I scrambled out of bed and dressed, tying my hair into somewhat sloppy yellow ribbons.

"Goodbye, Hamutaro!" I called as I left the room.

**_Hamutaro wasn't there to hear her saygoodbye..._**

I raced down the stairs and out the door to find Kanna waiting for me outside the door by the mailbox.

"Oy! Roko-chan!" she yelled.

"Hey Kanna, sorry for the wait." I told her as I approached her. Just then my stomach growled loudly; I remembered I hadn't had breakfast.

"Here." Kanna offered a granola bar.

"Arigato, Kanna-chan!" I said, grabbing the food from her outstretched hands. It didn't fill my stomach, but at least I could survive the walk to the town shopping square.

Kanna and I arrived in the square, and as soon as I put one foot on the cobblestone path, Kanna shouted:

"Hey Roko-chan! Awesome shoes!"

She raced off in the direction of the shoe shop, leaving me alone. As Kanna went to look for shoes, I went on a quest for food.

I scented a familiar smell on the air and followed it.

"UDON NOODLE CART!" I yelled, sighting a small cart with steam rising from it in delicious wafts of tantalizing odor.

I began running towards the cart, jumping over a few dogs, many sewer holes, and even a highly frightened child. Yes, I was almost there when…OOMFF!

I had crashed into a boy.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I exclaimed, helping the boy up.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Said the boy, brushing his untidy orange and white hair out of his face.

He began to walk away, when I had the sudden urge to tell him to stop. "Wait!" I yelled after him. He turned around and stared at me with his deep indigo eyes.

"Yes?"

He looked oddly familiar, his split colored hair, even his scent, he seemed to smell of…sunflower seeds?

"Yes?" he asked again, noticing I was staring.

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied, looking embarrassed. "It's just, you look like someone I know. Do you go to my school?"

"I don't go to school." He answered simply. "Me and my friends don't have time for that sort of thing."

He began to walk away again when I shouted:

"Hang on!"

"What is it?" he asked, though not sounding rude.

"Please, at least tell me your name. Maybe I've heard it somewhere." I asked.

"No." he said, keeping his face blank.

"You won't tell me?" I responded, my face falling for some reason.

"No, I meant 'no' as in, you have to guess my name." He said, a playful look appearing in his eyes, though his expression was blank as ever. "You have three guesses." He put three fingers in the air.

"Um, is it Genboshi?" I guessed.

He put one finger down.

"Is your name Tottokari?" I asked.

Another finger down.

I knew I was running out of time, and I thought hard, until the answer came to me.

"Hamutaro! Your name's Hamutaro!"

The boy smiled.

"Very good, Roko-chan."

And he turned on his heel and left.

"Hiroko!" I heard Kanna call. She appeared with several bags. "You ready to go?"

I looked at my feet and thought, before answering, "Mm. Let's go."

Kanna-chan dropped me off by my house. I walked inside.

When I reached my room, I had a sudden urge to check on Hamutaro. He was sleeping peacefully, same as always, but for some reason, he looked happier than usual.

My name is Hiroko Haruna.

I am a normal ten-year-old girl.

I go to school and get good grades,

I have a best friend named Kanna,

I love my life…

And I think I'm going **mad.**

-

-

**You guys may not have, but I liked the ending for this one! Thanks for reading Hiroko's Day Out, and please review! Arigato and Sayonara!**


End file.
